This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a rack assembled with frame legs and corner connectors, and an open bottom that can be closed by one or several sheet metal bottom pieces.
In a switchgear cabinet of this type the application of the sheet metal bottom pieces must also be performed so that when the switchgear cabinet is erected, they can be applied and again removed from its interior. Thus the outlay for fastening plays an essential role. With known switchgear cabinets this outlay is considerable in most cases.